The subject disclosure is generally directed to a direct marking apparatus, such as a printer or other hardcopy apparatus, that uses powdered toner as a marking component.
Conventional marking apparatus that use powdered toner as a marking component commonly employ electrostatographic techniques wherein an electrostatic latent image is lightwise formed on a photoconductive imaging surface and then developed by deposition of suitably electrically charged powdered toner on the photoconductive imaging surface. The developed image is transferred to an output medium (e.g., paper or other substrate), for example via a suitable transfer member such as a transfer belt or roll. After the transfer of the developed image to the output medium, the developed image is fixed, for example by application of pressure and/or heat.
Known powdered toner marking apparatus can be complex.